


Welcome to Nashkel

by Verdic



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: DNDecember
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-16 23:43:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13064655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verdic/pseuds/Verdic





	Welcome to Nashkel

“Welcome to Nashkel!” the sign read. Lynx and Gailen looked at each other. They had wound up much farther west and south than they had hoped for. For them, their goal was still a thousand miles away from the border with Amn. Gemini looked at the sign, unmoved by the words.

“Mage Lynx, why does this sign make you upset. Do you have a bad reputation here?” Gemini asked.

“No.” Lynx exhaled. He had yet to get used to Gemini’s odd way of speaking. It was almost as if this construct had learned to speak from a very bad scammer who wanted to get a laugh. “We have a mission on this plane, but it is nearly a thousand miles away. This just means we have a lot more work.”

“Perhaps we can find some help in this town.” Gailen tried to encourage Lynx. He smiled at her and nodded. They walked into the town. It was a fairly small town, but the amount of people wandering around was much more than looked like could live there. As they walked into the town, they heard criers calling out that a carnival had come and was on the other side of the small river.

“We may be able to find some things at the carnival.” Gailen said. She had been talking to some of the people from the carnival. “They say there are some powerful wizards.”

“I can’t imagine they are too powerful if they have to travel around with a carnival. Although it is safer than what we are doing.” Lynx pointed out. They turned as Gemini started wandering off to the Carnival. “Hey, where are you going?”

“Officer Kadimus...I have what you would consider fond memories of Carnivals. Perhaps more will be made today.” Lynx and Gailen looked shocked. They hadn’t really considered this construct to be capable of such emotions. No other ones were. They followed Gemini down to the carnival. 

The sights were those that came with every carnival. There were performers, clowns, strongmen, and performing animals everywhere. Lynx also pointed out all of the children pick pockets who worked for the carnival. They went from booth to booth, looking at the wares for sale and the games for play. After some prodding, Gailen got Lynx to play at some of the games. They won each other some small tokens. Gemini spent most of the time merely observing. 

After a few hours, Lynx realized that Gemini was not with them. Cursing under his breath, he quickly back tracked, worried that someone had captured the construct and was trying to sell it or dismantle it. Finally, they came across Gemini staring at a statue. 

“Why did you leave? What were you thinking?” Lynx asked, slightly peeved.

“There is a person in this statue.” Gemini pointed dumbly at the statue. “That person has been entombed here for over five hundred years. How is this possible?”

“Basalisk.” Gailen answered. “There are many of them in this area, at least that is what I have heard. They use petrification to change flesh to stone. This poor woman must have fallen prey.”

“None of the other statues show any sign of life. Many are much younger. I wonder why this one still has life.” Gemini walked forwards and tapped the statue.

“Ah, I see you have found the doomed seer of Krypto.” A gaudily dressed man said. “She has been here for hundreds of years. It’s how we know this is the correct place.” He chuckled. “If you get really close to her mouth, you can hear her speaking. To everyone it is something different.” Gemini stepped closer, turning their audio receptors up. “Everyone who hears something always says the oracle tells them something of their future…”

“She is begging to be released.” Gemini interrupted. “She keeps repeating ‘free me’ in every language possible. Mage Lynx, is there anyway to turn stone back to flesh?”

“Yes, but I haven’t learned how to do that yet.”

“Wasn’t there a stone to flesh scroll in one of the tents?” Gailen asked.

“Yes.” Gemini recalled. “I will purchase the scroll and restore life to this creature.” Gemini stalked off to the exact tent that had the scroll. Unerringly, they picked up the correct scroll and put down the amount of coins listed on the tag. They walked back out and handed the scroll to Lynx. Shrugging, Lynx cast the spell.

“Praise to Tempus and the winds of fate!” Breanwan shouted as she turned back into flesh. “My body and mind are restored. My savior, how may I repay you?” She asked Gemini.

They all stared in silence. The silence seemed to drag on forever. Gemini had no idea what to say. They had no need for anything other than to get to Sigil and back to the Wyrm.

“How about I pledge to follow and help you on your mission?” Breanwan offered, glancing at Gemini’s companions. 

“That is satisfactory. And better than being a statue.” Gemini offered a hand for shaking. She took their hand and shook it. “To a long and fruitful partnership!”


End file.
